Glass
by blader-chick13
Summary: One shot. Hinted SasuNaru. Memories could have changed had these two met later on. Sasuke x Naruto


1**A hinted SasuNaru tale. This story was meant to have taken place if Naruto and Sasuke had yet to meet, when they were still their young ages. Contains a mixture of emotions and jumps from Naru POV to Sasu POV. Reviews will be welcome as well as rants, raves and critism.**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki belong to their creator, **_Masashi Kishimoto_**, from the manga/anime **_Naruto_**. Lyrics by **_Stone Sour__Through the Glass_

It sucked, you know?

Always walking around like this. He only ever did it when the sun started to dip in the sky and he was becoming too tired to act foolish. Instead, he let the eyes watch him with whatever feelings they held as he wondered past, his head tilted the slightest bit forward, hands in his pockets. His eyes looked to be vacant if not so well covered by dreams for the future.

If he had one...

The people of Konoha had a real tendancy to not stay up too late. Most people remained awake to watch the sunset though, rather it be on their doorstep or peeping out from the upstairs curtains, children wrapped inside motherly arms. He'd seen them so many times over and yet it never got old. Every view never made his envy lessen any. A family ... the word sounded distasteful. Like a sin the kyuubi holder was stained too deeply against to recieve. He wondered like this often, but never for long. Boastful comments filled his own mind instead to ease any pain he'd managed to bubble to the surface. Crying wasn't horrifying for him, but crying in front of people who didn't care if you existed or not ... it felt meaningless.

His tears would be saved for when he was much older. When he'd finally begin real training as a ninja and not just learning all those stupid basics he could never recall if taught once. That's when he'd really start to show everybody just how great he could be, given a chance or not. When people didn't believe in him, that'd be okay. To see their shocked faces when he shattered their low expectations would be a success he'd never put a price to.

When the blond wandered these familiar streets and alleys, he had a certain route he took. Every night. He made certain to never stray from it, even if he was so tired that he could sleep where he stood. The path was so easy that even if he stared at the ground, he could tell where he was without looking up. He looked down a moment to test his theory. He watched carefully as the road slowly changed from rough and ridged to something less travelled and kept more tidy. He let his eyes travel up slowly and they caught the looming gate as he passed under it.

His feet carried themselves down the much more vacant area of town. The family that lived here hardly seemed to be out more then the rest of Konoha. Why? Well he was on his way to answer that question once more. Just like he did every night. Every time.

_I'm looking at you through the glass_

As the light dipped even more in the sky, it made the light from inside the houses brighten to the point where you didn't really need windows to peer inside certain rooms. While most families around here had already gone through their supper and were most likely in other rooms, doing what families did after eating, one particular house never followed this routine. In fact, whenever the blond would pass this house, the dining room lights would be shining brightly ... but nothing was amazing about this house. Apparently a real legend lived there. Uchiha something ... but that was never why the boy kept coming by. He didn't care what great things this guy achieved.

His feet finally stopped, his body half hidden by the same tree he always stood by, his head poking out just for observation.

This family ... this family was different than the ones Uzumaki had seen running around Konoha. Sure they all knelt together at that silly little table. A father at the head of the table, a mother at the other. This family though had two boys to accompany the household. One about Naruto's age and someone else who looked older. He didn't know their names just that they were Uchiha's. That was good enough, wasn't it?

But when they ate, there were never smiles and laughter to accompany the sound of clinking chopsticks and plates. They ate so delicately in silence that night. The boy found that this family always seemed to eat with only two moods settling around them. Silence, like tonight and the other was onesided praise. He was never close enough to catch much of this, but the father seemed to be taking his vocal cords for a nice ride, showering the older son with all his attention. The mother always had a smile on at this, but her attention was never reflected to one person. She was a mother afterall. Mothers were much more open creatures then a father could ever be. Gentle where you least expected it. Usually so unappretiated too.

Though during those times of praise, that little boy.. he'd do nothing. His head remained low and he'd keep eating. He didn't look thoughtful, he didn't look angry, he didn't join in on the praise either. He was just ... there.

It drove the kyuubi holder insane. He thought it stupid that the boy never spoke up. He had a real mind to just burst in one of these days and hit him. Yeah, the idea sounded awkward in his mind as well but he didn't care. It was like that little boy never spoke up for himself ... or was never allowed. Whenever Naruto got so mad that he was so ready to charge in there, the youngest sons lips would part, like he was about to say something. Uzumaki always stopped too and returned behind his tree quickly, waiting. It was stupid to get so on edge about something so small, but it always ended the same way. He'd start talking and his father would always cut him off with more onesided praise ... and he'd fall dead silent again. Sometimes the older boy would try and direct comments to his younger sibling, but they were always replied with nods or the shaking of a spiky head of hair.

Although those nights that they talked made the blond so completly furious, nothing at all compared to the heavy weight that settled into his chest when they ate in an unatural silence. He himself had eaten in silence so many times, that it became uncomfortable to know this family did it as well.

But at least this time he couldn't get angry with the little boy at the table for not speaking up. He probably wouldn't either if he had a family around him with the mood so vaguely tensed up. Now however was when Uzumaki noticed a bit more emotion flicker into the youngest son's eyes. They appeared more curious and he was much less tense. Like he was more comfortable eating that way, with no one talking though probably having so much to say. He always ate much quicker too. Naruto couldn't tell if it was because he just wanted to get out of there or if he actually had something to do. It wasn't like he was going to follow him around.

_Don't know how much time has passed_

Kyuubi holder suddenly noticed just how dark it had gotten out. He blinked and also noticed just how heavy his eyelids had gotten on him. He rubbed them mildly, looking back at the family before realizing there wasn't a chance he could stay here longer unless he wanted to really risk sleeping on the street over night. He observed them for just another quick moment as his feet finally picked up and bolted away from the house.

He didn't know why that family intreged him so much. They weren't anything like the ideal family Uzumaki had picked up from around town. They never seemed happy either. Weren't family members supposed to get along really well and love each other? That should have been true enough. But that family seemed so different. Nothing but forced feelings. It was rather ... disgusting.

_All I know is that it feels like forever_

The blond jogged down his little route but decided to cut around so he could make it home soon. He was running along the fence that divided the Uchiha home when he finally noticed a second pair of footsteps coming from behind him. He didn't want to stop though, even if he was a bit spooked and curious. So he tested the footsteps and sure enough, when he picked up speed, so did they. He slowed to a walk though, and the footsteps were still at a running pace. He didn't look back at all though and just ran as quickly as his legs could carry him and almost instantly it was like he disappeared.

His follower ran until finally he just gave up entirely. His running slowed to a walk and he continued to look onward, expecting that mop of blond to pop out.

"Wait!" He called, even though he guessed they were long gone by then. He streched out his fingers like to reach him. "Who are you?!" He called a second time and naturally got no response. His hand ever so slowly fell limp at his side and he looked like he'd recieved no greater loss. His head bowed and he dropped to his knees. He didn't cry, he didn't sulk and he didn't throw a fit ... he was just being ... there.

------

It wasn't two days after Uzumaki's near capture that horrifying news was buzzing around Konoha. The great Uchiha family had been completly murdered. Uchiha Itachi was the criminal and apparently he was long gone by then, no one had caught him. Currently, the blond was wondering around town, trying to pick up all the gossip he could hear to make a straight story.

This impacted Naruto dramatically. Not like the others though who were mourning over the loss of a long time respectable family. No... the thought that came to mind was nearly unbearable. That family ... that family that he went to watch every night ... they were gone. How could nothing be left of that? Maybe that little family meant nothing to that Itachi guy but ... to the kyuubi holder ...

He tried so hard not to think about it but to not was too difficult for Naruto to overcome. So walking became a mission for him because at the moment he wanted nothing more then to collapse entirely.

His joints seemed to lock into place though as his ears twitched at the sound of new words to this tragic tale.

"That poor boy..." One woman spoke, her hand near her mouth. A little boy stood next to her and her other hand held him close to her side.

The man she was speaking to shock his head in disbelief. "I can't imagine how Sasuke-kun must feel right now ... to have your entire family riped away like that ... and by your own brother...?"

Brother? Brother_s_? Naruto took a step back to try and catch the rest. A survivor?

"Where is he now?" Her voice was shaky. "Do you know?"

"Hospital, naturally. The little guy is absolutly traumatized. Having him roam the streets would be like torture. Everybody prying about how sorry they are for him ..."

A _little_ guy, as in ... a litle brother? As in _the_ little brother? What was his name- Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke ... that name would have meant more if he actually knew that boys title. It was a really ... really long swing but was it possible..? His family ... the little boy who never said anything...? He was alive?

Now the blond knew he shouldn't get so excited unless it turned out to be someone else ... but he couldn't help it. He found himself in a run he never remembered starting and never had he recalled running so quickly. He carried himself past houses, shops, market and then finally the familiar gates ... to which he slowed ... and then stopped.

He stared up at the gates, but they didn't look the same. Nothing had changed about it ... but they just didn't seem to have the same meaning anymore. He peered past the gate and just as he did, he saw a short little person turn down the main street. Black spiky hair ended his shadow.

Was it...?

Naruto noticed the banners that blocked the gate but like hell he was going to listen to that. He pushed them aside without making it look like someone had broken in and trailed after the person.

He rounded that same corner and came to an instant stop. He was frozen in place from a mixture of both surprise ... and limitless delight. That same height ... that stupid hair ... and those sad little eyes ... like Naruto could ever forget those. And they were still here ... that part of that little family. The remaining survivor ... still standing right in front of him alive as could be.

The Uchiha boy went to turn around though so Uzumaki remembered his place and ducked behind the corner.

"W-Wait!"

The kyuubi holder flinched and took a few more steps away. Had he really been noticed? Those stupid little footsteps came after him again and so he was forced to tuck himself behind houses and various objects. Finally though, Naruto noticed that the steps had disappeared. He peeked out from behind a fence and noticed that the boy had stopped. He wasn't looking anywhere but down. Naruto would have thought him crying if the rain didn't make that so difficult.

Naruto wanted to say something ... something that would leave a lasting inpression on the boys mind. He ... wouldn't be able to come for his little observations anymore ... no, those he would have to let go. But this little boy ... his little boy, his ... Sasuke ... he'd get close to him somehow ... in the futur.

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home sitting all alone inside your head_

"Being alone does hurt..." He shouted and immediately started to change where he was hiding. If the boy really wanted to know who he was, he'd come searching by following his voice. "But it won't if you can learn to let go of it." He added and swapped places again.

Uchiha however never moved from him spot and instead was looking around, trying to figure it out without moving himself. Who on earth _was_ he? And what could he possibly know about feeling alone ... like this?

"I bet people will think your amazing when you grow up." The voice called from one angle. "They'll see just how real you are ... just like I have." And it came in from a different angle. Was the person moving around?

"If you can figure out who I am ..." Naruto chanced it. "I'll be your friend. Your best friend. And even if you don't ... I'll still try to be."

"Who are you?!" Sasuke called, completly fustrated.

Silence for a moment.

"Don't stay lonely forever, Sasuke!" And then no other words were uttered from that voice again.

And so Uchiha Sasuke was left to wonder on what this mystery voice had spoken. But did he take it to heart?

No.

For who could ever think _him_ ... and with no lying ... truly and utterly ... amazing?

**END**

**Review, please!**


End file.
